


Sixty Seconds

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: LTR, Long Term Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, PWP, Porn, Quick Sex, Sneaky Sex, ficlett, life aboard ship, life aboard the Enterprise, sex while on duty, sex while talking on the intercom, snatching a few moments together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: Working double shifts is hell on Spock and McCoy’s sex life.  They make it work, however.Originally written for Spiced Peaches





	

SIXTY SECONDS

 

Spock strode down the corridor. He reached his quarters. The door swooshed open for him and he walked through. 

Leonard stood, just inside. As soon as the door closed, he said: “Hi, Baby.”

Spock smirked in response. “Sixty seconds,” he said.

“That’s all I need.” Leonard began unfastening Spock’s trousers, pulling them and his underpants down. 

“I will not climax in sixty seconds, my beloved, and I must get back to the bridge.” But Spock made no move to bat Leonard away.

“Wanna bet? Watch this,” Leonard said, and got down onto his knees. Leonard took Spock’s penis, which was growing erect at those pink lips, and slid the organ into his warm mouth. Spock closed his eyes at the sensation. 

“Watch,” McCoy said, with his mouth full. “Waaaatch.”

Spock opened his eyes. Leonard met them with his own, gave what Leonard usually referred to as a ‘fuck me’ stare. The doctor swirled his tongue around the glands, then applied strong suction, then used his tongue again. Over and over and over until…

Spock gasped and came into Leonard’s mouth. 

Leonard swallowed, wiped his mouth and stood up. “Told ya,” Leonard gloated. 

“Yes. You were right.”

“You’re taking in the ass, next. When will that be?” 

“The next opportunity will be at twenty two hundred.”

“Fuck,” McCoy breathed out. “You sure we can’t do it now? Be a couple minutes late? Come on, Baby. I can’t stand it, look.” McCoy motioned to his own erection tenting his trousers. “God, I want you so bad.”

Spock reached over and palmed Leonard’s organ. “I know.” 

“I hate these fucking double shifts. We only can snatch little bits of time together…how in the hell are we suppose to…. Baby, will you let me rub my dick on you a bit, please?”

Spock thought a moment. The bridge will summon him if it is imperative. He can claim he was in down Engineering. He nodded and spun around. Leonard pulled his penis out of his trousers, came up behind Spock, slid his warm erect penis into the crack of Spock’s buttocks. 

“Ohhh, God that feels so good,” Leonard murmured. “Ohhh. Let me stick my cock inside you a minute. Just for a minute. Just want to feel you around me for a little bit.”

The blunt head of Leonard’s penis brushed against Spock’s entrance. He had to agree, Leonard inside him would feel rather pleasant right now. “You have lubricant?”

“Right here.”

Spock heard McCoy squirt some on his fingers. “Hurry and penetrate me with your penis, Leonard,” Spock instructed. 

“Goddamn it, listen to you,” Leonard gritted out. “Always with the dirty talk…drive a man to…” He shoved the head of his penis inside Spock and went all the way to the hilt. Spock gasped with the feeling off fullness inside of him. Leonard grabbed onto his hips and fucked him quickly. Spock tilted his head back and met Leonard’s mouth. 

“ _Bridge to Mr. Spock_.” 

Leonard froze and began to pull out. Spock halted him. 

With Leonard still inside of him, Spock reached over and hit the intercom. “Spock here.”

“ _Spock,_ ” Kirk said. “ _I need you to report to the bridge, what’s the hold up?_ ”

McCoy began thrusting again. Spock tried to keep his voice even. “Forgive me, Captain. I am momentarily detained.”

“ _Oh? With what?_ ”

“A…pressing matter,” Spock said. 

Leonard kept up his thrusting. 

“ _I see. Down in Engineering again?_ ”

“Affirm…” Spock cleared his throat. “Affirmative.” 

“ _Yes, that’s sounds alright. ETA?_ ”

“I shall…come…in…mere seconds, Captain,” Spock said. Leonard grabbed his hips tighter and thrust even harder. Spock felt Leonard’s penis jerking inside of him. He heard Leonard’s breathing increase, the man obviously trying to keep himself quiet. 

“ _Very good, Spock._ ”

“Thank you, Captain. Spock out.”

Spock hit the intercom switch as Leonard pulled out of him. Spock hitched his own trousers up as Leonard tucked himself away. “Till later, Beloved.”

“I love you,” Leonard said. 

They exited the cabin. Spock walked into turbolift A. “Bridge.” He nodded ‘goodbye’ to the doctor as the doors began to close. Dr. McCoy winked back at him then turned to walk the opposite direction down the corridor. 

_________________  
the end


End file.
